


Утро в пустыне

by batueka



Series: долгая ночь [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batueka/pseuds/batueka
Summary: Продолжение "Потанцуй со мной"
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: долгая ночь [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733917
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Утро в пустыне

**Author's Note:**

> Захотелось таки написать не особо сюжетное и осмысленное развитие их отношений. Предупреждаю, что первый раз пишу постельную сцену, так что читайте на свой страх и риск)) Буду рада любым комментариям.

Затащить нетвёрдо стоящего на ногах и пьяно подхихикивающего Джесси наверх оказалось совсем не сложно. Уолтер ожидал, что будет больше борьбы и споров о «детском времени» и нежелании спать, но, получив свой желаемый танец, мальчик совсем расслабился и не оказывал сопротивления.

\- Вот мы и пришли, - нашарив кнопку выключателя, Уолт зажёг свет, щурясь после темноты гостиной и лестницы, с которой они вдвоём чудом не свалились, и дотащил свой груз ответственности до кровати. Спальня представляла собой удручающее зрелище мешанины грязной одежды и упаковок из-под фастфуда. Поморщившись, он оставил мальчишку, раскинувшегося поперёк постели морской звездой, схватил валяющийся тут же полиэтиленовый пакет, и начал собирать пустые бутылки и коробки. Не то чтобы он считал своим долгом наводить порядок в устроенном Пинкманом бардаке, просто отчего-то претила мысль оставлять его ночевать в свинарнике.

\- Мистер Уайт, чё вы делаете? – повернув голову набок, Джесси следил за его передвижениями по комнате мутными глазами.

\- Ничего, Джесси. Ты как? Не тошнит? – основной причиной, по которой Уолт счёл нужным задержаться подольше, и лично уложить напарника по криминальному бизнесу в постель было сохраняющееся беспокойство о его безопасности. Если бы кто-нибудь предупредил его, что вести дела с бывшим студентом было всё равно что обзавестись ещё одним ребёнком, он бы обдумал своё решение лишний десяток раз. Впрочем, на этом поприще всё складывалось абсолютно не так, как он планировал.

\- Норм. Голова немного кружится. Знаете, что круто делать, когда накуришься? Смотреть на звёзды. Как будто вся вселенная вращается вокруг тебя, - задумавшись о чём-то на секунду, Джесси хихикнул и хлопнул ладонью по покрывалу. - Чёрт, нам определённо следовало это сделать, пока мы готовили в пустыне! Вид был бы охренительный. А чё, может, пойдёмте на улицу?

Подхватившись с кровати, Джесси успел сделать несколько зигзагообразных шагов к двери, прежде чем Уолтер перехватил его за пояс, откинув почти доверху забитый пакет с мусором в сторону.

\- Эй, эй, куда ты собрался? Джесси, уже почти утро, скоро светать начнёт, какие звёзды? Тебе нужно поспать сейчас, - на несколько мгновений Уолт испытал малодушную благодарность небесам за то, что его настоящий сын не может приползать домой после вечеринок с ровесниками в таком состоянии. У него явно не хватило бы терпения на такие выкрутасы на более-менее постоянной основе.

Подтащив парня обратно к кровати и усадив, Уолтер со вздохом провёл рукой по голове. Под его взглядом Джесси расплылся в пьяной улыбке, откидываясь на вытянутые за спиной руки.

\- ОК, мистер Уайт, давайте спать тогда.

\- Отлично, - Уолт сильно сомневался, что Пинкман осилит поход в душ без травматических последствий, но хотя бы помочь ему раздеться точно следовало. Опустившись на колени у постели, он стащил раздолбанные кроссовки и мультяшно раскрашенные носки с ног мальчика.

\- Эй, йо, мистер Уайт, щекотно! – Уолт позволил Джесси выдернуть ступню из пальцев, усмехнувшись и аккуратно отставив обувь к подножию кровати.

\- Руки вверх подними, - поднявшись и поддерживая парня ладонью на спине, чтобы тот мог немного посидеть прямо, Уолтер дождался на удивление безропотного выполнения команды, и помог стянуть неизменную толстовку вместе с футболкой.

Несмотря на обилие свидетельств о количестве съедаемого фастфуда, Джесси умудрялся быть слишком тощим. Уолт понятия не имел, как организм мальчишки выдерживает его образ жизни, но подозревал, что долго так продолжаться не может. Но доживёт ли Джесси до момента, когда его настигнет расплата за растраченное в молодости здоровье? Мысль вызвала тревожную тяжесть в животе.

Впав в задумчивость, Уолтер сам не заметил, как рука легла на костлявое плечо, рассеяно поглаживая слишком бледную кожу.

\- Мистер Уайт? - встряхнувшись от раздавшегося шёпота, Уолтер опустил взгляд на Джесси, смотревшего на него чересчур серьёзными и как будто даже протрезвевшими голубыми глазами. Медленно подняв руку, он сжал запястье Уолта в своих пальцах, будто изогнувшимися клешнями скорпиона, вытатуированными на запястье.

\- Извини, я… Тоже ещё не спал, немного выпадаю, - неловко усмехнувшись, Уолтер нагнулся, чтобы откинуть скомканное одеяло. – Давай, тебе нужно ле…

Он не сумел договорить фразу, потому что Пинкман тоже воспользовался свободной рукой, вцепившись в верхнюю часть рубашки, рядом с воротником, чтобы притянуть и без того наклонившегося мужчину ближе, утыкаясь ему носом в шею. Пошатнувшемуся равновесию Уолтера совсем не помогало, что мальчик начал по-кошачьи тереться об него, втягивая в себя запах и дрожащие вдохи.

Чтобы не рухнуть прямо на Джесси, он, качнувшись, опустился на одно колено, оказавшись лицом на одном уровне с ним.

\- Что ты делаешь?

Вместо того, чтобы прозвучать гневно и возмущённо, как, безусловно, следовало, Уолт сам услышал в собственном голосе скорее растерянность. Выпустив чужую руку, которая безвольно упала на постель рядом, Джесси прижал ладонь к щеке Уолтера, дав ощутить нервно дрожащие пальцы.

\- А на что похоже? – мальчик отчего-то продолжал шептать, блестя лихорадочно сверкающими глазами, которые неожиданно оказались совсем близко. Шёпот умер на губах Уолтера, сменившись лёгким прикосновением. Пока он пребывал в заторможенности от происходящего, пытаясь проанализировать, что могло привести к такой ситуации, и как лучше поступить, едва ощутимое касание губ перешло в яростный напор, когда Джесси обхватил его лицо уже обеими руками, удерживая на месте и подавшись вперёд всем дрожащим телом. Схватившись за плечи, Уолтер с силой отпихнул парня от себя, одновременно вставая и отступая на пару шагов.

\- Джесси, какого хрена? Что вообще творится у тебя в голове? – вот теперь его голос набрал соответствующие силу и злость. – Это по-твоему смешно?

\- Смешно? – растерянно переспросил Пинкман, усаживаясь обратно из опрокинутого на спину положения. – Что? Нет.

\- Тогда что за чёрт? Что на тебя нашло? – уперев руки в бока, Уолтер буквально прожигал парня гневным взглядом.

\- Что на меня нашло?

\- Да, Джесси, именно это я и спрашиваю. Не изображай из себя идиота, - язвительности в голосе мистера Уайта хватило бы на пару пузырьков с ядом.

\- О, а мне нужно изображать? Это новость. Разве я и так, по-твоему, не такой? - растерянность в глазах и голосе Джесси также сменилась злостью и разочарованием. Не желая продолжать сидеть и чувствовать себя таким маленьким по сравнению с Уолтом, он тоже вскочил с кровати, раздражённо ероша волосы на затылке. – Я не знаю, а что на тебя нашло? То ты меня игнорируешь и срать хочешь на предложение провести время вместе, то заявляешься посреди ночи и ведёшь себя так, как будто тебе не плевать. И вот ты весь такой заботливый, а потом начинаешь орать на ровном месте.

\- На ровном месте?? – настала очередь Уолтера переспрашивать. – Извини, Джесси, если в твоей картине мира внезапные поцелуи пьяных мальчишек ничего не значат, то у меня другое представление о норме.

\- Я не мальчишка!

\- То есть по другим пунктам у тебя нет возражений? А что случилось с твоей вечной гомофобией, можно узнать?

\- Да пошёл ты! – губы Джесси начали подрагивать, и он прикусил нижнюю, нахмуривая брови, чтобы сдержаться. – Я тебя сюда не звал! Сука! Ну почему вы всегда такое говно, мистер Уайт, сначала весь такой правильный и… и… А потом… Потом… Я всегда оказываюсь каким-то грёбанным ничтожеством!

\- Мне тоже интересно, почему всегда так получается, что в любых твоих идиотских поступках в итоге виноват я! Когда ты наконец повзрослеешь и научишься брать ответственность?

\- Так оставь меня в покое! – схватив стоящий на тумбочке пустой стакан, Джесси привычно зашвырнул его в косяк у головы мистера Уайта, и сам же вздрогнул от резкого звука разбившегося стекла. – Убирайся! Я делаю, что хочу в своём доме, не надо являться и строить из себя грёбанную Мэри Поппинс!

\- Отлично, Джесси. Просто прекрасно. Делай, что хочешь. Мне действительно плевать.

Резко развернувшись на каблуках, Уолтер вышел из комнаты, и торопливо спустился по лестнице, кипя от гнева. Неблагодарный мелкий паршивец, единственный человек, на общение с которым у Уолта не хватало никакого терпения ещё много лет назад. Хотя, казалось бы, за годы своей унылой жизни и постоянного терпения всех обстоятельств он развил навык держать себя в руках практически в любых обстоятельствах, за исключением явной угрозы смерти.

Практически выбежав из дома, он сжал в кармане брюк ключи от автомобиля, пытаясь успокоиться с помощью размеренного, глубокого дыхания. Получалось не очень. Мысленно воспроизведя в голове весь только что произошедший диалог, он случайно отмотал плёнку памяти чуть дальше, и воскресив ощущение взволнованного поверхностного дыхания на шее, и цепких пальцев на запястье. И то, как Джесси доверчиво прижимался, пока они неловко топтались, изображая танец, в гостиной. Наконец, собственное обещание не уходить и не бросать.

Выругавшись про себя, Уолтер развернулся, и зашёл обратно в неприветливую темноту дома.

***

Слёзы накатили сразу же, как он услышал звук удаляющихся шагов на лестнице. Ноги подкосились, и Джесси рухнул обратно на кровать, закрывая лицо руками. Что за хуйня сейчас произошла? Он при всём желании не мог нормально ответить ни на один вопрос мистера Уайта, потому что сам не знал. Просто всё было так… Невыносимо. Каждый день он открывал в глаза в надежде, что будет хоть немного лучше, но всё катилось по наклонной, набирая скорость. Он чувствовал себя тонущим посреди пустыни, почти в буквальном смысле. Тонущим в бесконечных приступах стыда, боли и раскаяния, алкоголе и попытках забыться. И единственный спасательный круг, на который он мог рассчитывать, оказался совершенно недоступным.

Когда мистер Уайт отказал сразу же, не тратя даже пары секунд на раздумья, он почувствовал, как будто порвались последние ниточки каната, за который он цеплялся, пытаясь не упасть в абсолютное безумие и одиночество.

А теперь он взял и пришёл… Чтобы снова сбежать, как от чумы. Как будто Джесси нечто настолько гадкое, мерзкое, невыносимое, что жизненно необходимо держаться от него как можно дальше. Отвергнутый. Мистером Уайтом, родителями, всем миром.

Слёзы перешли в рыдание, и Джесси начал задыхаться. Перевернувшись на живот, он потянулся к тумбочке в поисках запасов мета. Он не хотел чувствовать всё это дерьмо сейчас. Не то чтобы даже не хотел, просто не мог. Ухватив найденный пакетик, он высыпал несколько кристаллов на деревянную поверхность, и огляделся по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы растолочь их.

\- Джесси, что ты делаешь? – вскинув испуганный взгляд на дверной проём, Джесси едва смог разглядеть размытую из-за стоящих в глазах слёз фигуру мистера Уайта, узнав его скорее по голосу.

\- Что? Зачем ты… Ты чего вернулся?

\- Очевидно, чтобы убедиться, что ты не сделаешь ничего глупого, как это! – быстро обойдя кровать, мистер Уайт схватил пакетик и рукавом смёл высыпанные кристаллы на пол. – Боже мой, Джесси, ну серьёзно, неужели по-другому никак?!

\- Я же сказал тебе убираться! – сев, он потёр глаза кулаком, и яростно заморгал, пытаясь вернуть миру чёткость изображения.

\- Ну, ты вообще много чего болтаешь, - Уолтер сел на краю кровати, развернувшись к Джесси вполоборота. – Я тоже лишнего наговорил. Да брось, время почти пять утра, поздновато для драмы, не считаешь? Или слишком рано. Всё в порядке, тебе просто нужно отдохнуть.

\- Ничего не в порядке! – закончив возиться с глазами, Джесси подтянул колени к груди, и грустно посмотрел на мистера Уайта, повторяя уже чуть более спокойно. – Ничего не в порядке.

\- Может, не сейчас, но будет, - Уолт развернулся ещё больше, подтягивая согнутую в колене ногу на кровать. – Слушай, я понимаю, ты не в себе. Я вижу, что ты мучаешься. И ты явно не отдыхаешь нормально. Чем больше ты себя загоняешь, тем хуже всё кажется, и странные мысли лезут в голову. Я правда беспокоюсь о тебе, и хочу помочь. Ты мне веришь?

Джесси в замешательстве покачал головой, крепче обнимая себя руками. Верить хотелось отчаянно, но, как регулярно избиваемая уличная дворняжка, он не мог не ожидать удара от протянутой руки.

\- Я не знаю. Ты говоришь то одно, то другое. Я хотел бы думать, что тебе правда не плевать. Но иногда… Иногда мне правда кажется, что ты меня терпеть не можешь. Не то чтобы я не заслуживал, но…, - он пожал плечами, и шмыгнул носом, чувствуя, как опять начинает перехватывать горло.

\- Ты не заслуживаешь, Джесси, - в порыве искренности Уолтер положил руку на колено мальчика, - Да, у нас не всегда всё гладко, и мне порой конечно хочется тебя придушить. Но именно потому, что мне не плевать. Ты спас мне жизнь, Джесси. И я знаю, что, если бы так сложилось, ты бы позаботился о деньгах для моей семьи. Я ценю это. Я ценю тебя.

Мистер Уайт снова начал становиться расплывчатым, и Джесси пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, прежде чем он смог сказать хоть слово.

\- У меня нет никого, кроме тебя. Пожалуйста, мистер Уайт… - Уолтеру пришлось придвинуться ещё ближе, чтобы обнять мальчика, потянувшегося навстречу. В который раз за ночь утыкаясь носом в его шею и втягивая знакомый запах, Джесси хватался за рубашку Уолтера сзади, изо всех сил пытаясь не развалиться на части.

\- У тебя ещё вся жизнь впереди, Джесси. Ты не будешь один всё время.

Вместо того, чтобы раствориться в убаюкивающем тепле объятий и мягких, заботливых интонациях голоса, он чувствовал себя падающим в бездонную пропасть, без надежды на спасение. Ему нужно было почувствовать что-то более реальное. Подняв голову, он снова прижался к губам мистера Уайта, безмолвно умоляя не отталкивать на этот раз.

Пожалуйста… Ну пожалуйста.

Наконец, губы Уолтера дрогнули в ответ, и он поцеловал Джесси, мягко положив руку на пушистый затылок мальчика. Почти заплакав от облегчения, Джесси прижался ближе, стискивая мужчину в объятиях. Мягкие движения губ посылали волны дрожи вниз по позвоночнику, и ощущения падения в пустоту начало потихоньку отступать перед живым теплом другого человека. Нерешительно скользнув языком по нежной внутренней поверхности чужого рта, он замер в ожидании, что теперь-то его точно снова оттолкнут, но поцелуй продолжился, заставляя голову кружиться. Он не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем мистер Уайт медленно отстранился, продолжая поглаживать большим пальцем его затылок.

Ему потребовалось собрать в кулак всю силу воли, чтобы открыть глаза, и встретиться взглядами.

\- Теперь лучше? – будучи неспособным предсказать внезапные перемены в настроении мистера Уайта, Джесси был удивлён его спокойствию и сохранившейся мягкости в голосе.

\- Да, - он опустил в глаза, не в силах продолжать поддерживать зрительный контакт.

\- Джесси… Чего ты хочешь?

\- Я просто… - он споткнулся, тщетно пытаясь отыскать подходящие, правильные слова, способные хоть на сотую долю отразить то, что с ним происходило. – Мне нужно почувствовать что-то хорошее, понимаешь? Я хочу чувствовать себя лучше. Хоть немного.

Почувствовав начало движения рядом, он мысленно приготовился к тому, что мистер Уайт встанет и уйдёт, оставив его самого разбираться с грёбанным бардаком внутри. Но Уолтер притянул его ближе, целуя в макушку, и потирая спустившейся ниже рукой по спине.

\- Ты уверен, что тебе это нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше?

\- Да, - он затаил дыхание, в ожидании реакции на свой ответ.

\- Хорошо.

Оторопевший от простого положительного ответа, Джесси безвольной куклой поддался рукам, опрокинувшим на подушки, и во все глаза уставился на нависшего над ним мистера Уайта. Несколько секунд тот изучающе смотрел на него, вызывая прилив удушающей неловкости, но потом Уолт наклонился ниже, втягивая в новый поцелуй, и зарождающийся стыд сменился волной благодарности и облегчения. Он снова и снова возвращался к мистеру Уайту именно потому, что рядом с ним не нужно было ничего решать, ни о чём думать. Достаточно было согласится самый первый раз, а потом просто отдаться на волю другого, и парадоксально ощутить себя в полной безопасности. Лучше, чем мет.

Оторвавшись от его губ, Уолтер прошёлся цепочкой поцелуев вдоль челюсти, перешёл на шею, заставляя запрокинуть голову и судорожно сглотнуть. Каждое прикосновение к коже вызывало маленький электрический разряд, пронизывающий тело и скапливающийся жаром внизу живота. Хотя именно Джесси выступил инициатором происходящего, он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что его щёки и скулы начинали гореть от мыслей, что они действительно делают это. В подтверждение реальности раздалось побрякивание металлической пряжки, когда мистер Уайт, скользнув рукой по впалому животу, начал расстёгивать ремень его джинсов. Втянув воздух через сжавшиеся зубы, Джесси не глядя нащупал пуговицы на рубашке Уолтера, и принялся расстёгивать их непослушными пальцами.

Чуть отодвинувшись, Уолт перехватил одну из его рук.

\- Не надо, - чтобы смягчить жёсткость слов, он коротко поцеловал его в губы, и чуть улыбнулся. – Просто расслабься.

\- Но… - разглядев предупреждающий огонёк в глазах мистера Уайта, Джесси вздохнул, и подчинился, поднимая руки обратно ему на плечи. – Хорошо.

Уолтер продолжил целовать шею, слегка прикусывая кожу, и, избавившись наконец от ремня, потянул джинсы вниз вместе с нижним бельём. Джесси вздрогнул, ощутив движение ткани по возбуждённому члену, наконец освобождённому от одежды. Смешанные чувства накатили с неожиданной силой. Каждое движение, каждое прикосновение мистера Уайта, даже то, как он хватал его за руки, было невероятно приятно. Хотелось впитать и запомнить эти ощущения каждой клеточкой тела. Но при этом он ощущался таким далёким, сдержанным и отстранённым, как будто манипулировал одним из инструментов их лабы, точно зная, что нужно делать, чтобы достигнуть нужный результат, но не испытывая к конкретному неодушевлённому предмету никаких особых чувств. Он не хотел так.

\- Мистер Уайт… Стой. Подожди, - он так и знал, что на этот раз точно удостоится раздражённого взгляда.

\- Что, Джесси?

\- Слушай, я не… Я имею в виду… Я хочу этого, но…

\- Но что?

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал то, чего не хочешь, - опять-таки предчувствуя бурную негодующую реакцию, он торопливо заговорил снова. – В смысле, всё круто, это очень… Мне хорошо. Но как-то неправильно, понимаешь? Я знаю, что ты меня не хочешь… В этом смысле. И это было чертовски эгоистично просить с моей стороны. Извини, ладно? Можем мы просто… Забыть?

Проклиная своё косноязычие, Джесси потянул на себя простынь, закрывая нижнюю часть тела, как будто это могло помочь почувствовать себя хоть чуть-чуть менее неловко.

\- Пинкман, ты просто… Нечто, - Джесси мог отчётливо видеть, что все его попытки не взбесить мистера Уайта явно потерпели фиаско.

\- Я знаю, не злись, ладно? Пожалуйста. Я идиот. Мне жаль. Прости.

\- Да, мне тоже жаль, что ты идиот! – рявкнул Уолтер, кидаясь вперёд и прижимая Джесси к постели, на этот раз целуя жадно и грубо, прежде чем тот успел открыть рот и выдать ещё какую-нибудь нелепость.

Также рывком выдрав из рук парня простынь, в которую тот вцепился от неожиданности, Уолтер откинул её в сторону, и прижался к нему всем телом, давая ощутить собственную выпуклость в районе ширинки. Оборвав поцелуй, он сдвинулся ниже, стягивая джинсы до конца, и отшвыривая их куда-то прочь. Подхватив Джесси под коленями, таким же резким, почти грубым движением он заставил раздвинуть ноги, прежде чем снова навалиться всей своей тяжестью. Ошеломлённый, Джесси не мог издать ни звука, пока Уолт не начал двигать бёдрами, с каждым движением всё сильнее вжимаясь в податливое тело под ним.

\- Мистер Уайт… - имя прозвучало со стоном, которого парень сам от себя не ожидал.

\- Так тебе нравится больше? – прорычал Уолтер, прижимаясь носом к щеке Джесси, и посылая волны испуганно-возбуждённой дрожи по его телу. Чёрт, да, определённо, такой властный, доминирующий и явно желающий его мистер Уайт ему нравился гораздо больше. Но попытка заговорить закончилась новым стоном при очередном движении бёдер. – Я не слышу, Джесси.

-Да… Чёрт! Да, - выгнувшись навстречу всем телом, теперь он начал по-настоящему теряться в ощущениях, - Ещё, пожалуйста!

Обхватив руками бёдра Джесси и впившись пальцами в выступающие тазовые косточки, чтобы удержать на месте, Уолтер вжался в него ещё несколько раз, прежде чем нетерпеливо начать расстёгивать собственные брюки.

\- Мистер Уайт, - выдохнул Джесси, садясь и пытаясь поймать губами его губы. Напор последних минут вышиб из него смущение, оставив только чистую нарастающую похоть. – Ну же… Трахни меня.

На сей раз Уолт не стал останавливать быстро расправляющиеся с пуговицами пальцы, сам стремясь избавиться от мешающей почувствовать более тесный контакт одежды. Отшвырнув в сторону расстёгнутую усилиями Джесси рубашку, он также быстро скинул брюки, почти не отрываясь от стремящегося не прерывать поцелуи парня, и наконец снова полностью прижался к нему, поощряя движение Джесси обхватить его ногами. Ощущения от зажатых между их животами членов на сей раз заставили стонать уже обоих.

\- Я хочу тебя… Хочу больше, - продолжал требовать Джесси, явно не совсем понимая, на что напрашивается.

\- Не сейчас, - сплюнув на ладонь, Уолтер обхватил оба члена, и начал медленно, не торопясь, двигать рукой.

\- О чёрт… - придавленный весом мистера Уайта, Джесси не мог особо двигаться, только слегка подёргиваться бёдрами навстречу, и откидывать голову в блаженстве. С губ срывалось неровное дыхание и стоны, перемежавшиеся проклятиями. – Быстрее… Мистер… Уайт… Боже!

-Попроси меня ещё, - более крупный Уолт без труда заглянул в запрокинутое лицо, и впился взглядом в потемневшие до синевы глаза.

\- Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста. Ты мне так нужен, - вцепившись пальцами в плечи мужчины, Джесси пытался не утонуть в переполнявших его эмоциях. Слишком интенсивные физические ощущения открывали какие-то новые, неизведанные грани возможного падения. Но останавливаться было слишком поздно.

\- Вот именно, Джесси, я нужен тебе.

\- Я знаю… Я знаю… Я сделаю, что угодно. Пожалуйста, - удовлетворённый, Уолт закрыл рот мальчика поцелуем, ускорив движения руки.

Понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы бёдра Джесси задрожали ещё сильнее, и он кончил, вцепляясь в Уолтера так сильно, будто от этого зависла его жизнь. Уолт последовал за ним, добавляя ещё больше вязкой белёсой жидкости на живот Джесси. Медленно и тягуче, словно закрепляя за собой какое-то финальное слово, мистер Уайт поцеловал Джесси ещё раз, прежде чем перекатиться на бок и, тяжело дыша, вытянуться на постели рядом.

Спустя несколько минут медленно, словно в трансе, мальчик протянул руку к бумажным салфеткам рядом с кроватью. Уолтер почти усмехнулся про себя, подумав, что видимо был не так уж неправ, предполагая основное времяпровождение Пинкмана в свободные дни. Вытершись, Джесси также медленно повернулся лицом к Уолту, молча обеспокоенно глядя на него. Уолтер откинул руку, приглашая мальчика придвинуться. Джесси с готовностью кинулся в предложенные объятия, прижавшись лбом к его плечу.

\- Мне нужно будет уйти скоро, - ещё через некоторое время подал голос Уолтер.

\- Да, я понимаю, - тихо ответил Джесси, не отрываясь от его плеча.

***

\- Ты в порядке?

Они стояли на пороге. На улице уже почти рассвело, и Уолтер мог с уверенностью сказать, что дома его ждёт очень холодный приём. Но прямо сейчас больше его волновал так и остававшийся слишком тихим Джесси.

\- Да, я… Не знаю, - ёжась от утренней прохлады, мальчик обхватил себя руками. Одной только впопыхах натянутой футболки ему явно было недостаточно.

\- Нам не стоило…

\- Нет, всё нормально, просто… Можешь позвонить мне? Сегодня. Если будет время.

Всё-таки это было ошибкой. Уолтер позволил себе обмануться, поверив, что если есть относительно лёгкий способ помочь Джесси почувствовать себя лучше, то с него не убудет. Не ожидал, что настолько увлечётся процессом. И не думал, что Джесси будет смотреть ещё более печальными и нуждающимися глазами.

\- Конечно. Джесси, я рядом.

Тихо покачав головой, Джесси закрыл дверь, оставляя Уолтера на фоне нового зарождающегося дня.


End file.
